Accidental Babies and More Songs
by fanficfreak100
Summary: Accidental Babies, based off the song by Damien Rice. In Eclipse Edward gave Bella the choice of marrying Jacob but staying with him. What if Edward grew tired of the secrecy of their affair? Edwards P.O.V. Now many more chapters, new song each chap
1. Accidental Babies

_Italics are Edwards thoughts, regular are the lyrics._

_A/N _In eclipse when Edward gave Bella the option of having some of him or none of him while in the tent after Jacob ran off. What if she said some of you, but didn't tell Jacob about her affair? What if Edward regretted giving her the choice, and this is his song to her regarding their affair?

Well I held you like a lover

Happy hands and your elbow in the appropriate place

_I pulled the covers over your head and breathed in your amazing scent._

And we ignored our others, happy plans

For that delicate look upon your face

_I stared into your deep brown eyes and knew I could stay there forever_

Our bodies moved and hardened

Hurting parts of your garden

With no room for a pardon

In a place where no one knows what we have done

_As we became one I knew the love we felt was real, no matter how wrong._

Do you come

Together ever with him?

And is he dark enough?

Enough to see your light?

_Does he make you fell the way you know you deserve to? Is he good enough to see how you radiate with wonders?_

And do you brush your teeth before you kiss?

_Do you have to hide my scent?_

Do you miss my smell?

_Do you miss my cool breath?_

And is he bold enough to take you on?

Do you feel like you belong?

_Is he the one that makes you go crazy, the one that wraps you up in passion?_

And does he drive you wild?

Or just mildly free?

What about me?

_Do I make your dreams come true?_

Well you held me like a lover

Sweaty hands

And my foot in the appropriate place

_We go into the meadow, hiding from everyone else._

And we use cushions to cover

Happy glands

In the mild issue of our disgrace

_We hide under the makeshift bed, knowing we must remain inconspicuous. _

Our minds pressed and guarded

While our flesh disregarded

The lack of space for the light-hearted

In the boom that beats our drum

_As we reached our peaks we knew we were meant for each other._

Well I know I make you cry

And I know sometimes you wanna die

_I know that this is hard, and it can be too much to handle._

But do you really feel alive without me?

_But aren't I the one you really love?_

If so, be free

If not, leave him for me

Before one of us has accidental babies

For we are in love

_We can't hide the result of our love, we are in love and we shouldn't have to hide it._

Do you come

Together ever with him?

_Is he truly what you want?_

Is he dark enough?

Enough to see your light?

_Does he make you fell like you truly are beautiful, and wonderful in every way?_

Do you brush your teeth before you kiss?

Do you miss my smell?

_Do you have to hide my scent from him? Do you wish you were with me._

And is he bold enough to take you on?

_Does he know your needs?_

Do you feel like you belong?

_Is it in his arms you wish you could stay for all eternity?_

And does he drive you wild?

Or just mildly free?

_Do you love him?_

What about me?

What about me?

_Or do you truly love me?_


	2. 9 Crimes

_A/N Same universe as the other song, except this is 9 crimes by Damien Rice. Once again Bella's P.O.V. to Edward about their 'affair'. _

**Leave me out with the waste, this is not what I do**

**It's the wrong kind of place to be thinking of you**

_As I sit here with Jacob, curled on the sofa I know you should be the last thing on my mind._

**It's the wrong time for somebody knew**

**It's a small crime and I got no excuse**

_Jacob gives me a weird look, as if he knows I'm doing something, but he doesn't want to ruin his false lull of security_

**And is that all right, yeah?**

**I give my gun away when it's loaded**

_Just act all casual, nothing wrong here, pretend everything is okay._

**Is that all right, yeah?**

**If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it?**

_I can't get caught, it would ruin everything. _

**Is that all right, yeah?**

**I give my gun away when it's loaded**

**Is that all right, yeah, with you?**

_Edward please be okay with it, I know it's hard..._

**Leave me out with the waste, this is not what I do**

_What am I doing, lying here in the meadow with you?_

**It's the wrong kind of place to be cheating on you**

_I know it's wrong to be here when I have another lover, but I can't help it. _

**It's the wrong time he's pulling me through**

_He smiles crookedly at me and I feel all my arguments melt away, it's just him and me._

**It's a small crime and I got no excuse**

_I know it's wrong, but what can I do? He has power over me..._

**And is that all right, yeah?**

**If I give my gun away when it's loaded**

**Is that all right, yeah?**

**If you don't shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it?**

_Please Edward, how do I keep doing this?_

**Is that all right, yeah?**

**I give my gun away when it's loaded**

_I don't know if I can keep it up._

**Is that all right?**

**Is that all right with you?**

_Will you try and understand?_

**No?**


	3. Bittersweet

Bittersweet- Within Temptation

Different universe than the other songs. This takes place right after Edward left Bella in New Moon. She thinks that if she hadn't agreed to him leaving so easily, he might have stayed with her.

If I tell you

Will you listen?

_If I had told you my true feelings, would you have done anything?_

Will you stay?

Will you be here forever?

Never go away?

_Would you have still left, or would you remain by my side?_

Never thought things would change

_I didn't realize what was coming, that you could just leave._

Hold me tight

_Just hold me like you did before the incident..._

Please don't say again

That you have to go

_Stop telling me that you need to leave me, and just stay_

A bitter thought

I had it all

But I just let it go

_If I had fought harder I could have kept you._

Oh, this silence

It's so violent

Since you're gone

_Now that you aren't here the silence is erie. I am all alone._

All my thoughts are with you forever

_How could I ever forget my true love?_

Until the day we'll be back together

_I will finally be at peace._

I will be waiting for you

_I will never move on, you are the only one for me._

If I had told you

You would have listened

_If I had only done all I could, I know you would have heard me._

You had stayed

You would be here forever

Never went away

_You would have understood, and realized that you love me. We would be together forever._

It would never have been the same

_We wouldn't have all this time apart._

All our time

Would have been in vain

Cause you had to go

_But now our love is pointless, because it is one sided, and you had to leave me._

The sweetest thought

I had it all

Cause I did let you go

_Maybe it's a good thing we had our love, so I could experience pure bliss._

All our moments

Keep me warm

When you're gone

_Now when I think of you I'm happy, remembering our times together._

All my thoughts are with you forever

Until the day we'll be back together

I will be waiting for you.

_Until my last breath I will be yours. I will be waiting for you._


	4. First Love

What if Bella had gotten tired of Edward, and wanted a new lover?

* * *

So little to say but so much time

_What can I possibly say to convey my feelings?_

Despite my empty mouth the words are in my mind

_I know what I have to say now._

Please wear the face the one where you smile

_Please look happy, I can't bear to see you sad._

Because you lighten up my heart when I start to cry

_You were always there for me._

Forgive me first love but I'm tired

_Our love is growing stale._

I need to get away to feel again

_I need to find someone different._

Try to understand why

_You get it, don't you?_

Don't get so close to change my mind

_Please don't try to convince me to stay._

Please wipe that look out of your eyes

_You feel like us together is right_

It's bribing me to doubt myself

_You're making me feel like I'm making the wrong choice..._

Simply it's tiring

_Because I KNOW this is what's right._

This love has dried up and stayed behind

_Nothing is new; I don't even know my feelings_

And if I stay I'll be a lie

_It wouldn't be my true feelings._

Then choke on words I'd always hide

_I'd always want to say goodbye, but not know how._

Excuse me first love but we're through

_I'm sorry to do this, but it needs to be done._

I need to taste the kiss from someone new

_It's time for me to find a new man._

Forgive me first love but I'm too tired

_I can't do this anymore; it's exhausting living a lie._

I'm bored to say the least and I lack desire

_There's no more passion, it's all the same._

Forgive me first love forgive me first love

_Please forgive me._

Forgive me first love forgive me first love forgive me

_I know it's what's right hopefully some day you will see, and be able to thank me._

_

* * *

**All credit goes to Adele, for First Love.**_


	5. November

This is "November," by Azure Ray. What if Bella had taken a different approach to life without Edward? What if she had **gasp **_actual_ly tried to move on?

So I'm waiting for this test to end

So these lighter days can soon begin

_There's no way this pain could last forever..._

I'll be alone but maybe more carefree

Like a kite that floats so effortlessly

_Maybe I'll be able to live life without faking every smile.._

I was afraid to be alone

Now I'm scared that's how I'd like to be

_I suppose I never feel pressured, or like I'm being judged and always trying to impress..._

All these faces none the same

How can there be so many personalities

_So many good men that are just __**so**__ different from Edward._

So many lifeless empty hands

So many hearts in great demand

_Everyone wants to be loved, no matter who or what they are._

And now my sorrow seems so far away

Until I'm taken by these bolts of pain

_I'm slowly getting over it... One step at a time._

But I turn them off and tuck them away

'till these rainy days that make them stay

_Usually I can get this excruciating pain to stay at bay from my mind...but sometimes..._

And then I'll cry so hard to these sad songs

And the words still ring, once here now gone

_But you left me, and you no longer are here..._

And they echo through my head everyday

And I dont think they'll ever go away

_But hopefully they will lessen..._

Just like thinking of your childhood home

But we cant go back we're on our own

_No matter how much you wish life could go back to how it was before, it can't._

Oh,

But i'm about to give this one more shot

And find it in myself

I'll find it in myself

_I will have the power to get over you._

So were speeding towards that time of year

To the day that marks that you're not here

_One year since you left me..._

And i think I'll want to be alone

So please understand if I dont answer the phone

_The memories come back to strong..._

I'll just sit and stare at my deep blue walls

Until I can see nothing at all

_I just go deep into my thoughts..._

Only particles some fast some slow

All my eyes can see is all I know

_Only focus on what is visible, what is still here._

Ohh..

But I'm about to give this one more shot

And find it in myself

I'll find it in myself

_I know now, that I WILL get over you..._


End file.
